


Creed High

by VideoGameImagines



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed: Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: Assassin's Creed - Freeform, Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, F/M, Gen, High School AU, Reader-Insert, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VideoGameImagines/pseuds/VideoGameImagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Request: a High School AU in which the reader and Evie are best friends and the reader has a huge crush on Evie’s brother Jacob. It was also requested that the reader tries to set Evie and Henry up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creed High

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey everyone! I’m back with another prompt request for Assassin’s Creed: Syndicate and this one was requested by a Tumblr user. The prompt was for a High School AU in which the reader and Evie are best friends and the reader has a huge crush on Evie’s brother Jacob. It was also requested that the reader tries to set Evie and Henry up. I kind of took some creative liberties when I attempted to craft the Frye twin’s modern back story and I hope you guys like it. So confession time… I’ve never done a high school AU this is a first for me and I’m a bit nervous. Disclaimer: I do not own the Assassin’s Creed franchise. As always I hope I did the prompt justice and I hope everyone enjoys the story.

You sighed heavily as your head slumped forward and hit the steering wheel of your car you had to mentally remind yourself that it was nearly the weekend. Just make it through today and tomorrow you could sleep in and relax. You came out of your ruminations when your best friend tapped on your window to get your attention. You grabbed your bag and stepped out of your car and were greeted by the grinning freckled face of Evie Frye your closet friend; heck you were practically sisters since she moved to (Your Town) four years ago. Her and her brother moved into town because their father was in the military, pretty highly ranked too, the twins grew up in Crawley for a time before moving around the world. Before they moved to (Your Town) they were living in London but that lasted for about a year and then they were on the move again. Last year their father tragically died and now they were living with some of their relatives that happened to be living in (Your Town).  
The year that their father, Ethan Frye, died was very difficult for the twins especially when they had already lost their mother just after they were born. It was a difficult time but you were there for them and it brought the three of you even closer. You were always close to Evie but you ended up becoming really great friends with Evie’s brother Jacob. Unfortunately after growing close to Jacob it was becoming impossibly difficult to deny the major crush you had on him but there was no way he could return those feelings. At least that’s what you told yourself for fear of facing rejection.   
Suddenly Evie was waving her hand in front of your face, “Y/N? Hello, are you in there Y/N?”  
You gave a shy smile, “Sorry Evie, I guess I was just lost in thought for a moment. What were you saying?”  
She huffed a laugh at you, “I was attempting to ask you if you had any plans for the weekend? This new scary movie just came out and I really want to see it.”  
You groaned, “Evie… you know I hate scary movies! I end up watching them through my fingers… Let me guess, it’s a movie about ghosts.”  
Evie smiled mischievously, “Maybe… Come on Y/N you don’t even believe in ghosts.”  
You laughed at her, “Yes but you do! Ugh… fine yes I am free but I pick the next movie. Do we have a deal?”   
Evie was practically jumping for joy as you two began walking to your first class you caught a glimpse of Henry Green, your other best friend, and you two gave each other a friendly wave. You met Henry Green your freshman year of high school he was wearing a band t-shirt of your favorite band and you guys just clicked instantly. Henry’s family owned an antiquities store in town, which had quite an array of oddities, it was pretty awesome. You smiled and turned to Evie, “You know who else really likes horror movies? Henry Green… it’s his favorite movie genre in fact. Maybe we should invite him he’s a really great guy.”  
Evie groaned, “Y/N, stop I know what you’re doing. Why are you always trying to push Henry and me together?”  
You let out an exasperated sigh, “Because you two are literally perfect for each other! You both love the exact same books, movies, and hobbies. Besides you two clearly like each other so just go for it! Ask him out already.”  
Evie gave you another mischievous smirk before she whispered into your ear, “I will ask Henry out on a date as soon as you ask my brother out on a date.”  
You whined at her, “Evie… Come on that’s not fair! And that’s your brother you are talking about!”  
Evie gave a boisterous laugh, “Oh come on, Y/N! It’s like what this friend of mine told me; you two clearly like each other so just go for it! Ask him out already.”  
You gave a defeated sigh before you realized what she said, “Wait Evie, what do you mean? What do you mean ‘you two’?”  
Evie just continued to laugh as you both walked toward your class but suddenly someone threw their arm around your shoulder and pulled you into a half hug. You realized it was Jacob looking incredibly handsome in his white button down with the sleeves rolled up. He gave you an impish smirk, “Good Morning, Love. I see you and my sister are already up to mischief.”  
You were trying desperately to hide your blush as you answered him, “Mischief? Hardly… mischief is your job and you do it splendidly, Jacob. Now hurry up or we’re going to be late for world history.”  
He gave you another charming smile, “Yes about that I think I’m going to skip first period besides that old bat hates me.”  
Jacob attempted to walk away but Evie grabbed him by the collar, “Mr. Kenway only dislikes you because you’re never in class and when you are there you’re usually sleeping. Would it trouble you so much to just pay attention every now and then?”  
Jacob grimaced, “Yes it may in fact kill me that class is dreadfully boring. But fine you win… lead the way ladies.”  
The three of you made your way to your World History class where you and Evie took your seats up front while Jacob took a seat in the back, most likely so he could fall asleep. Your teacher Mr. Kenway was a quiet man with shrewd blue eyes, angular features, and light brown hair that was always pulled back into a ponytail. Today he was discussing the Industrial Revolution you found the subject interesting but then again History had always been one of your favorite subjects. You had to repress a giggle when you heard Jacob begin to snore from the back of the classroom while Evie looked like she was physically restraining herself.  
The bell rang signaling the end of first period but Jacob was still snoozing when you and Evie walked up to his desk. Evie gave you a tight lipped smile and quirked an eyebrow before dropping her textbook on Jacob’s desk with a loud thud, “Rise and shine, brother dear! We wouldn’t want you to miss Geometry now would we?”  
Jacob startled awake and gave his sister a bewildered look, “Bloody hell, sister! Try not to give me a heart attack.”  
Evie only smirked, “Come on both of you! It’s time for second period and we wouldn’t want to be late.”   
As the three of you began walking to Geometry Jacob threw his arm around your shoulder and leaned on you, “Why does she hate me? I was having a pleasant dream and she so rudely woke me up.”  
You laughed out loud, “She doesn’t hate you Jacob, quite the opposite actually. You’ve been falling asleep in class a lot lately… are you sure you’re alright.”  
He gave you a lopsided smile, “I’m perfectly fine I’ve just been working on something these past few weeks and sometimes it keeps me up late. Nothing to trouble yourself over.”  
The three of you arrived to Geometry and the wonderful surprise of a pop quiz; Jacob began giving you his best puppy dog look so that you would let him copy your answers. You instantly caved and you knew that Evie wouldn’t approve but you were weak when it came to Jacob. Thankfully Geometry was soon over and the rest of your classes before lunch passed by rather quickly and soon you and Evie were walking to the cafeteria.  
The two of you got in line to buy your lunches and began happily chatting about the fast approaching weekend and your movies plans. You both found some open seats and began eating your lunch but Jacob quickly approached and slid into the seat beside you. He picked a chip off of your tray and began munching on it, “So what are you doing tonight, Y/N?”  
You gave him a puzzled look, “As of right now, I’m not doing anything. Evie and I are planning on heading to the movies tomorrow but other than that nothing. Why?”  
He smiled brightly obviously cheered by the idea, “Great! Me and my band just booked a gig for tonight and I want you to be there.”  
It didn’t really surprise you; you knew that Jacob was in a band you had actually gone to several of his gigs with Evie. But his gigs usually just involved putting on performances in one of his band members’ garages but this sounded bigger than that. You smiled, “You have a gig? As in an actual gig? Jacob that’s amazing!”  
He broke out into a breathtaking grin, “Yeah it’s pretty awesome so I expect our biggest fans to be there in the front row.”  
Evie was watching the entire exchange with a playful smirk, “Get this Y/N, they changed their band name yet again.”  
You giggled and looked at Jacob, “Oh yeah? What is it this time?”  
Jacob started waving his arms around in excitement, “Okay I have a good feeling about this one… are you ready for this? We call ourselves… The Rooks.”  
Evie burst out laughing, “Yeah, you were never one for chess… I give this name about a week.”  
You smiled at your best friend and started laughing along with her, “Okay Jacob we will both definitely be there tonight.”  
He clapped his hands together and got up from the table, “Great! I’ll see you tonight!”  
Evie smiled and raised an eyebrow at you, as her brother walked away, “We will both definitely be there? You know I’m just going because he’s my brother and I’m obligated to be supportive. What about you, Y/N?”  
You turned bright red, “Oh hush, Evie! Besides are you sure you’re just going to support your brother? Are you sure you’re not going because Henry happens to play the bass guitar in your brother’s band?”  
Now it was Evie’s turn to blush as she playfully smacked your arm and returned to finishing her lunch. The rest of your day passed by in somewhat of a blur and you had to admit that you were excited about tonight. You immediately returned home and started getting ready as Evie had promised she would be by at five to pick you up. You ran to your closet and rummaged through it for something to wear. You finally settled on a white cotton blouse, a floral print skirt, some black tights and your favorite leather jacket.   
Once you had your outfit picked out you moved on to fixing your make up and gently styled your hair until you were satisfied with how you looked. You grabbed your phone and noticed you had two new messages one was from Evie, letting you know she was five minutes away, and the other was from Jacob, stating that you had better be in the front row tonight. You smiled at your phone before typing out a quick reply to Jacob and then walking outside to meet Evie.  
When you got into the car you noticed that Evie had also dressed up a little, she was wearing a green blouse that matched her eyes and a black pencil skirt with black flats. You always wondered how she managed to look so classy and chic without even really trying. You smiled at her teasingly, “You look nice. Henry sure is a lucky guy.”  
She just rolled her eyes, “And you look very nice as well… My brother sure is a lucky arse.”  
Touché! Evie knew exactly how to parry your teasing after all she was your best friend and you wouldn’t expect anything less from her. You both arrived at the band’s gig, which happened to be a rather nice modern café with a small stage toward the back. You both made your way up to the front and stood right in front of the stage. You two started chatting and nailing down your plans for tomorrow and in no time at all Jacob and Henry, along with the rest of their band, began filing onto the stage.  
The venue was surprisingly full with people you recognized as fellow students from school but you weren’t surprised Jacob and his band were really talented. You danced along to the band’s music with Jacob taking the lead on vocals and guitar and Henry was tearing it up on bass guitar. After their song was finished Jacob smiled and looked out into the crowd when his eyes landed on you he broke out into a huge grin.  
Jacob grabbed the microphone and looked into the crowd, “Thanks so much for coming out tonight as you all we are The Rooks! Right now I want to switch it up with a new song that I have just recently finished working on and it as written for someone very special to me.” Jacob’s eyes landed on you and it seemed like he was talking directly to you, “She means the world to me and I hope she feels the same way…” The music started playing and the only thing on your mind was… Holy shit! Your weekend just got a whole lot better.


End file.
